


Morning Routine

by WestBlue



Series: Ghrey [1]
Category: Ghrey, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestBlue/pseuds/WestBlue
Summary: A drabble to my original work, Ghrey.A peek into the morning of my favorite protagonist.
Series: Ghrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211744
Kudos: 1





	Morning Routine

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
What was that again? The noise broke the sleeping teenager from his dreams, his eyes squinting open. He slowly opened his eyes, the time his eyesight needed to adjust never seemed to get better even after all these years.

He slapped around for his phone when he realized the annoying sound wasn’t a leftover from his dreams and was his alarm, not able to see it yet he just had to hope to find it before he knocked it off his bed. Again.  
  
“Ah-ha!” The boy made a triumphant noise, pulling his phone out from under a corner of his blanket, he squinted at the harsh light of the phone turning his alarm off. He sat there waiting for his eyesight to correct itself enough for him to start his day, pushing his blankets off his legs and staring at the phone as the world, or at least his view of the world, settled.

Kay, time to start the day. He took a deep breath stretching his arms and legs out, throwing the latter over the edge of the bed afterwards. Not looking up from his phone he pulled his plush bunny off the floor and back onto the bed, leaning her up against the still sleep warmed pillow.

  
Giving her a pat on the head he stood up, stumbling a little on sleep worn legs and with a yawn making his way to the bathroom, eyes still lazily browsing his phone looking at the news and the weather for the day.  
  
He flipped the bathroom light on, setting his phone on the back of the toilet he looked in the mirror. God, why was he granted such a bad bedhead? Was it a human thing or just his luck? He grabbed his hairbrush starting to get to work on his bangs, he knew from experience the back of his head was a hopeless case of cowlicks and curly hair but his bangs? He’d make them behave with determination and hard work!

  
The boy paused, pushing his green bangs back away from his face to stare at himself, a frown slowly growing on his face. “Ugly” He told his reflection, letting his bangs flop back down to cover half his face and grabbing his headband making sure it's secure on his head.  
  
He picked up his phone again when his phone beeped out the message “New Message from Ari”, pushing his toothbrush into his mouth he opened the message his phone reading out loud, “Good Morning! Kiss Mark. Red Heart. Kiss Mark. ”

He smiled the corner of his eyes crinkling, text to talk was always weird about emoji, which never worked for his emoji laddicted best friend, “Reply, ‘G’Morning’” His words muffled by his toothbrush,

“Send Text reading, ‘Jet Moving’?”

The boy boy frowns rolling his eyes, spitting out his toothpaste, “Erase. Reply, “G’Morning” rinsing his brush once his phone finally understood him.  
  
He shook his hands free of water as he walked down the hall to the room at the other end, “Good Morning..” He gently knocked on the door, waiting a moment till he heard movement in the room before cracking the door open and peeking his head in flipping on the lightswitch, “Wake up, Sensei. You can’t miss class when you’re the teacher.” He reminded him, even though he says that every day it feels like all he got was a loud groan in return.  
  
The teenager padded back to his room to get ready for his school day, gazing at the window at the smears of pinks and oranges in the sky, at moments like this he remembered he was lucky to be alive. He turned around closing the door behind him, an uncomfortable feeling washing through him as he undressed, eased only by the fact that his room mate couldn’t see him through the door. His uniform was laid on the back of the chair in his room, something he always did before bed along with setting his accessories on the table nearby.

  
Once dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror trying to make sure everything was in order. He again frowned at himself, pulling at his overly large dress shirt. The sleeves hung past his hands and he couldn’t tuck in or button the shirt all the way up due to the size difference. “Ugly.” He whispered, turning away from the mirror and tucking his phone into his pocket making his way back to the other bedroom.

  
“May-o-ka” He drew out the name walking into the bedroom where his teacher, Mayoka, dozed. Today he at least looked like he attempted to sit up before falling back asleep.

The red and black haired man tilted his head, “Kyo?” He turned his head towards Kyo. “Go-” He let out a loud yawn his jaw cracking, “Damn, Good morning”

“Good morning, Mayoka. I’m ready for school.” Kyo gestured to his body, to show the fact that he was dressed when the older man was… still naked. “15 minutes.” Kyo added raising his eyebrows to punctuate it as he left the room to make his way into their main room. He stood in the middle of it looking around, scanning for the car keys. Why did everything Mayoka own have to be black? Like he was spiting him personally, he started pacing the room searching.

“Hm!” He made a happy noise finding the bright red of the lanyard peeking through the couch cushions, he threw it on the table.  
Kyo anxiously looked toward the clock as he grabbed his shoes, Yeah they weren’t school regulation.. And were tacky.. But he liked them, not to mention they were easy to see in their pink and yellow glory. Pulling them on as he walked back towards Mayoka’s room silently walking towards him where he’s leaning out the window, Kyo wraps his arms around Mayoka leaning his cheek against his back.

Thank you Mayoka, I.. love you. Kyo thought smiling softly to himself, The older man is so warm and smells of.. Smoke? Kyo peeked around the taller man, squawking and letting go of the hug,

“No smoking inside!” he pushed at Mayoka’s back as the teacher laughed and put out his cigarette on the ashtray sitting on his open window, Mayoka smiled ruffling the back of his head as he walked past.  
  
Kyo pouted following after him, another day at school. 3 more years.


End file.
